A Dark Rose
by SaiyanMad
Summary: This used to be called 'I can't think of a title'. Well, here is the sequel to 'A Red Red Rose'. Basically, Bulma is pregnant & bored, and throws a party, but a mystery guest from Vegeta's past seems set to destroy everything. R&R!!!! *Chapter 5 up!!!*
1. The Invitation

Well this is the long-awaited sequel to A Red Red Rose!!!    And if you are reading this as just a single story please read my prequel to this, it might help you understand some things later on in the fic.

The Invitation

Chi-Chi sat at the table in her living room, sorting through her mail.  She tossed out the advertisements, and put the numerous bills to one side.  This left only one letter, a gold-embossed envelope with 'Capsule Corporation' written across the top in shiny purple letters.  Chi-chi opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the envelope.  Inside was a letter from Bulma.  It read as follows;

_Dear Chi-Chi,_

_I was thinking that we never seem to see each other any more!!!  I have organized a dinner for all the old Z senshi plus new partners, and I would be glad if you could come.  Also, I have some special news, which I can only tell you so don't come racing in, saying 'What have you got to tell me?'!!!  _

_When are you going to get a phone??? It makes communication so difficult!!!  _

_The dinner will be on Wednesday week, at around 6:30.  Don't worry; I will definitely have enough food for 3 Saiyans!!!_

_I hope to see you there, please RSVP soon,_

_Bulma_

Chi-Chi chuckled.  "Well, it sounds like Vegeta is still under Bulma's control.  I wonder what is going to happen with Vegeta!  He will probably leave after he has fought the androids."

"What?" asked Goku, who had been watching television with Gohan in the corner, while Piccolo was meditating on the coffee table.  He hadn't yet noticed that his cloak was hanging into a big jug of orange juice, or that his sparring outfit had a big rip over the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Chi-Chi tossed Goku the letter, but eventually Gohan had to read it for him.  

"Ooh, I wonder what the secret is," said Gohan, excitedly.  "Maybe she's gonna marry Yamcha, or have a baby or something!!!"

Goku suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well DUH!!!!  It's so obvious that Trunks is…"

"SHUT UP GOKU!!!!" Piccolo yelled suddenly, coming out of meditation with a bounce, which knocked over the jug.  "You know that you promised not to…"

"Not to what???  Oh go on Piccolo, you can trust me!!!" whined Gohan.

Piccolo looked at him, alarmed.  "Sorry Gohan, I can't tell you.  Let's go and spar."

"I'll come too, Pico, but only if you cover up your ass first," said Goku, laughing.

Piccolo blushed bright turquoise and they all trooped out noisily.  

~*~

Far away on a distant part of earth a man looked at a picture on the Internet. (A/N: Internet rox!!!!!!)  

"That is him!" he said gleefully.  "Vegeta, you're mine.  I'll pay you back for helping to defeat Frieza; I'll pay you back for conceiving your son, who killed my master and my master's father.  And now I know where you are.  You are staying with the beautiful *he consults a card, which he just printed out from the Internet* Bulllllll-mar Bryeefs who lives with her father Dre Bryeefs and her mother Mrus Bryeefs.  What funny names they have!!! (A/N: OK, you should have figured out by now that the guy's pronunciation is a little… up the creek.)  They live in the building called Capsyoolee Cor-poor-ay-tee-iyon in Japan.  Strange people.  These earthlings ought to invent a better alphabet.  Well, Vegeta, here I come."

He took off; carefully keeping his chi lowered, and set off for Capsule Corporation.

~*~

Bulma sat down, sighing.  She was at the stage of pregnancy where she was feeling very tired and very sick, but her waistband hadn't widened yet (basically, where the other story left off).  

The only problem was, she kept having these strange feelings, and she knew that Vegeta was having them too.  Call it women's intuition but she knew that something was going on inside Vegeta's head.

"Vegeta!" she said, suddenly, "what's wrong?  What has been happening?"

"It doesn't matter, Woman.  Do not bother your head with it.  Why don't you go and get changed, the others will be arriving soon!"

Bulma nodded, and walked slowly upstairs, savouring her energy.  

She dressed quickly, pulling on a long silver-blue low-cut dress, and adding a silver hair-band with pom-poms attached, for a joke.  She applied her make-up, and today the silver around her eyes and the red on her mouth seemed to enhance the spirit of waiting inside her.

Waiting.  She was waiting for the others to arrive, waiting to tell Chi-Chi of her pregnancy, waiting to find out what was bothering Vegeta, waiting for the baby's birth, waiting for the androids to arrive.  Waiting for death.  She shook herself, wanting to rid herself from such morbid thoughts.

The doorbell rang.

~*~

OK, next chapter you find out who the strange man is and what he wants with Vegeta (you can kind of guess why he hates him!), and everyone arrives at the party, and the drama begins!!!!  Please remember to review, and thank you everyone who reviewed on my last fic, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  I need a title for this fic, something along the 'roses are red, violets are blue' lines, so if you have any ideas please leave them in the review I know you're going to give me or email me at mad_about_saiyans@hotmail.com.

I'll see you on the next chapter.


	2. A Surprise (yeah, right!!) Visitor

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!  When I get to 10 reviews I will post the next chapter.

Chapter 2!!!!!

The Visitor Revealed.

Bulma opened the door to Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan and Yamcha.  

"Hey guys!!!" she said uncomfortably.  She hadn't seen Yamcha since the Christmas party, and she was a bit scared that he would blurt out in front of the others that she was going with Vegeta.  Not that she was ashamed of it, but after seeing her kiss Vegeta like that he must have figured it out… whatever Chi-Chi had to say about it.  She knew that Chi-Chi had been vociferously (A/N: determinedly (I love words!!)) denying the fact that any relationship whatsoever was going on… but as far as she knew only Gohan believed her… for some strange reason Goku and Piccolo just burst out laughing whenever she raised the subject, according to Chi-Chi.  Bulma dismissed all of this, and smiled and graciously accepted Chi-Chi's offering, a delicious steak pie.  (A/N: Vegetarians don't sue, please, but it just seems the kind of thing Chi-Chi would make.)  Soon everyone else arrived and they all settled down in the living room, talking loudly.  Bulma suddenly coughed loudly, rather pink.

"Excuse me, you guys, but I need to tell you all something.  I was only going to tell Chi-Chi this… but I am…"

The doorbell rang. Ding-dong! (For want of a better use of onomatopoeia!)  Bulma got up and went to answer it.

"This should be Master Roshi!" she called cheerfully over her shoulder."

She opened the door and in front of her stood a smallish man, with a beard like my perverted English teacher (sorry you haven't met him except Beth and Yaz, ummm, well basically a beard and moustache.).  The man's clothes were old and ripped, so it was no longer possible to tell what they were before.  There were scars across his cheeks.

"Hey," she said cheerily.  "What can I do for you?"

The man muttered something unintelligible.

"Come in and I'll get you a drink and something to eat," Bulma said.

The man held up a piece of paper.

"Bull-mar Bryeefs?"

"Me?? Yes, I am!  Now come with me and our robots can give you something to eat."

She led him into the kitchen, and then went to rejoin her friends.

(A/N: have you figured out by now that Bulma has Vegeta's would-be assassin sitting in her kitchen???  This is turning out a bit like a Black Adder episode)

"Hey guys, sorry about that, it was jus a poor beggar who I gave some food."

A crash came from the kitchen.

"Oh Kame something's happened!!!

She dashed to the kitchen, Goku following her.  Vegeta and Gohan slipped out to 'sample' the evening's meal.

The man was lying in the midst of a broken table and looked very dazed.  He muttered something and blacked out.

"Goku!  We must do something!" shrieked Bulma.

Goku lifted him easily and carried him to the living room.

Chi-Chi had heard the scream and came into the kitchen looking startled.

Hen she saw the man she became businesslike.

"Quick, take him into the lounge and lie him on the sofa."

Goku obeyed her instructions and soon the man was lying on the sofa with a cold compress on his forehead.

"Poor man," said Bulma pityingly.  "He can stay here for a while until he gets better."

Goku (again) lifted him and took him up to one of the spare rooms.

(A/N: Ok, now you have Veggie's would-be assassin sleeping in your spare room!)

~*~

Much, much later, after they had ordered a gigantic takeaway (Gohan and Vegeta had eaten the evening meal remember??) and sat down to rest Goku remembered something.

"What were you going to tell us before that old man arrived Bulma?"

"Oh, yes," Bulma blushed pink.  "Well, basically, I…"

Suddenly a knock came on the lounge door, and Mrs. Briefs stuck her head through.  

"Oh, I say, Bulma, this friend of yours is rather the sexy one, ne?" she giggled.

"Friend?" said Bulma, who had already forgotten about the man in her spare room.

"Yes, says he's a friend of yours and Vegeta's."

Vegeta turned nonchalantly.

"Me?  Friends?" he chuckled.  "Please, Mrs. DITZ, I don't have fr…"

He broke off and stared at the door.

"You!!! You!!!" he choked suddenly.  

The strange man stared back evenly.

"Yes, Vegeta, it is I."

~*~

I had to end it there, what a lovely cliffy!!!!  I decided to delay telling you who the strange man is until next chapter.  Remember, when I get 10 reviews!!!  So far the suggestions for a title are; "A white rose" suggested by Jen, and "Our life begins," suggested by mirei nochi.  Tell me which you prefer, or voice your own suggestion.  Remember, no reviews, no story!!!  I'll see you on chapter 3.


	3. Visitor Revealed

From Last time!!!

~*~

Suddenly a knock came on the lounge door, and Mrs. Briefs stuck her head through.  

"Oh, I say, Bulma, this friend of yours is rather the sexy one, ne?" she giggled.

"Friend?" said Bulma, who had already forgotten about the man in her spare room.

"Yes, says he's a friend of yours and Vegeta's."

Vegeta turned nonchalantly.

"Me?  Friends?" he chuckled.  "Please, Mrs. DITZ, I don't have fr…"

He broke off and stared at the door.

"You!!! You!!!" he choked suddenly.  

The strange man stared back evenly.

"Yes, Vegeta, it is I."

~*~

WOWWW I WONDER WHOM THE STRANGE MAN IS!!! (Well actually I don't wonder b/c I decided right when I started writing this fic who the visitor would be).  OK, last time up, is the title 'A Dark Rose', 'A Black Rose', 'Our life begins' or 'A white rose'???  Personally I quite like 'A Dark Rose' but I want you guys to decide.

Here is where you find out so I won't delay you any more… Entrée… le fic!!!!

Chapter 3

Name is revealed

"Yes, Vegeta, it is I."

"Who is it, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Goku choked, too.  "His chi!  Vegeta, it is nearly of an identical pattern to yours!"

"Yes," Vegeta mumbled.  "Yes."

"Vegeta… you're not telling me that… that the old man over there…"

"Yes," Vegeta said, simply.  "I wish to introduce the King… of all Saiyans, King Vegiita."

"KING VEGIITA!!!" shrieked everyone in the room.

"Your… your father?" whispered Bulma.

"Perhaps, Son, you wonder why I am still alive when I was reputedly killed by Frieza."

"No.  I knew you were alive… but I didn't want to believe it.  A man who pushed me so hard… sold me to Frieza… made me into the man I was before I died.  I am little different now, but it is enough."

He glanced over at Bulma, but his father caught his look.

"Ah, so this is the one… the Mirai's mother."

"WHAT???" said everyone in the same tone as before, except for Bulma's mum, who tottered into the room bringing a fresh round of drinks.

"There you are," she giggled to Vegeta.  "Say, you're pretty cute, aren't you!"

Everyone chuckled slightly as they witnessed exactly the same reaction as Vegeta had given, when Bulma had said that to him 2 years ago.

"Vegeta, I am still not done with you.  You deserve to be killed for your treachery."

"What… treachery?"

"You aided in the defeat against Frieza.  Your son killed him and his father.  You deserve to die; you formed a family on earth.  What happened to all of Frieza's training?"

Vegeta ignored this.  "So, when are you going to tell me how you survived?"

"Oh, that's simple enough," said King Vegiita.  "Basically, Frieza didn't defeat me, I defeated him.  Frieza wasn't the grand master of everything that was I.  I ordered Frieza to destroy Vegetaseii somehow, but I made sure that you and your two bodyguards were off the planet.  I couldn't destroy my own son, could I??  Well, that's what I thought at the time.  I turned off the controls on Frieza's ship, to try to stop Kakarrot's escape from Namek after Frieza was defeated.  When Kakarrot took one of the Ginyu pods I collected Frieza, turned on the ship and flew off Namek just as it exploded.  I went to meet up with King Kold.  A new strategy must be devised.  We all went to earth.  We figured that with the Super-Saiyan absent from earth, we could easily overpower the remaining fighters and torture Vegeta for his alliance with earth's fighters.  But our plans were all in vain.  That Mirai boy, your _illegitimate_," he spat at Vegeta, "…son from the future came and easily defeated Frieza and King Kold.  I knew that he would easily defeat me at the power level I was at then, so I waited.  And lucky for me that I did!  I heard everything said to Kakarrot by the Mirai boy.  Everything!  I learnt about my son's weakness for a certain female.  I think some of you here know her name.  Her name, Vegeta, is…"

His words were cut off as Goku grabbed him and teleported to another place.  Vegeta flew away, out of the window, towards the distant ki signature of his father and Goku, and Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha followed.

Mrs. Brief's voice floated out through the window.  "Well, I still think he's cute!"

Bulma groaned. "Mum!!!"

~*~ 

OOH!!!! What will happen next!!!  Now everyone is wondering who Vegeta's lover is!  Tune in, after you've left me 5 more reviews, for chapter 4!!!

~*SM*~


	4. Everybody's kung fu fighting!!!

There was 1 point raised by Vegeta's-True-Love which I think needs explaining, because it's fairly complicated.  Trunks at this point is conceived and Bulma is around 1 month pregnant.  Vegeta is in love with her, but he is the only person who actually knows this.  King Vegiita would have guessed, and Goku would have figured out that he must have been conceived around this time.  Bulma is pregnant by Vegeta but she doesn't know that he actually loves her.  She doesn't know for sure that she is Vegeta's lover; as far as she is concerned she could be one of many.  Vegeta still believes that falling in love is a weakness; he knows that Bulma is pregnant (see my other fic, A Red Red Rose to explain all that).  Everyone now knows that Vegeta is having/has had a kid, but they don't know who the mother is cos Mrs. Briefs burst in on one occasion and Goku teleported KV away so they wouldn't find out, in case Veggie and Bulma didn't have a kid out of perversity or something.  Bulma never actually did get around to telling everyone that she is pregnant with Vegeta's child.  So basically, everyone, including Bulma, does not know who MT's mother is, though they know he is Vegeta's son.  Vegeta is bonded (see my prequel, A Red Red Rose.  Self-promotion rules!!) to Bulma but he is trying to convince himself that he doesn't need her, that he is totally self-motivated.  He thinks that he doesn't need anyone else, though later in this fic he will be proved wrong.  I had better stop now before I give away the rest of the storyline!!!

Thank you for all your reviews!!!!  I am writing this solely for your entertainment, and reviews are my gorgeous reward!!!!!  THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO DECIDE ON THE TITLE!!!!  So far we have 'A Dark Rose' with 2 votes, 'A Black rose' with 1 vote, 'Our life begins' with 2 votes, and 'A white rose' with 2 votes!!!  I want you guys to decide, but if you don't then I'll just ip-dip-doo and choose 1.

I haven't been able to update because I have been making myself a website, so if you have time or the inclination (or both), please go and see it!!!  Thanx Tanti 4 writing in the guest book already!!!

So, onto the next chapter!!!!  This one is a bit longer than usual.

Chapter 4: Everybody's kung fu fighting!!!

Goku arrived at a deserted spot, and looked around him.  In his desperation to teleport King Vegiita away before he said too much, he had not decided the location of their destination.  He gasped as he took in the toppled cliffs, the vegetation just beginning to grow again.  Here was the setting of his first battle with Vegeta, only 3 years ago now.  He turned and studied the proud features of King Vegiita.  Here you could see no softened features, no lines of suffering and pain.  His features were chiseled as if from a piece of marble.  He looked much like Vegeta, you could easily tell they were blood relations, but his eyes were cold and merciless, unlike Vegeta's, which occasionally has a flash of humour or anger in them.  

"So," said King Vegiita.  "Why did you grab me and transport me to this place?"

"Because if you had told everybody that Bulma was the mother, then they might never have got together!!!"

"Is that all?  You can surely think of a better reason that that!!  Can you not feel the tiny chi of the child?"

"Yeah… well…"

Then Goku's friendly side took over.  "I didn't say hi!!!  HI!!!  I'm Goku!!!  Well, Vegeta calls me Kakarrot.  I'm Radditz's brother, and Bardock's my father.  Vegeta's told us lots about you, when he talks that is."

"Vegeta… associates with a third-class?"

"I guess!" said Goku cheerily.  "Now," he said, but was interrupted by Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chaotzu coming into land nearby.

"Now", said Vegeta, cracking his knuckles, "lets get down to business."

~*~

Bulma stared numbly at the window through which they vacated.  It was all lies.  Vegeta didn't love her; he was only using her to get a son.  Her worst fears a come true.  She would be stuck with a fatherless baby while Vegeta stomped (A/N: I can't think of him dancing, can you?) happily around with his lover.

Vegeta was having a child with this lover and that child would defeat Frieza.

*Vegeta!!! * she shrieked in her thoughts.  * How could I have trusted you!!!  You told me that we would be together forever, but all the time you were off with some prostitute and now you are having a baby with her.  I should have seen it; he never told me he loved me! *

~*~

Vegeta heard her voice in his thoughts, she did not realise that because of their bond some of her thoughts were occasionally transmitted over to him.  He shrugged and decided to deal with it later, she was nothing to him, and she only carried his son.  He tried to make himself believe this, but this thought was transmitted to Bulma, confirming her belief.  "He… used me… I am no better than some common prostitute…"

~*~

Meanwhile Mrs. Briefs was lightheartedly chattering away about nothing in particular.  

"… Oh Bulmie, I wonder who Vegeta-Chan's lover is???"

Bulma said nothing, but just sank to the floor in a flood of tears, confirming Mrs. Briefs' suspicion.

~*~

Meanwhile the Saiyans were duking it out.  Goku had gone Super-Saiyan of course, once he realised that King Vegiita was a hell of a lot stronger than he appeared.  But it was to no avail.  Goku sank to the ground at last, exhausted, and Piccolo suddenly appeared.  Gohan dived in to distract the King from killing Goku and Piccolo handed one of his three senzu beans to Goku.  

"What… is he?" gasped Goku, as he watched King Vegiita throw Gohan into the ground.  

"Goku powered up, as did Vegeta and Gohan, and they all attacked at once.  Finally Krillin and Piccolo, taking over when Goku became exhausted, were beaten into the ground.  The senzu beans soon ran out.  Only Gohan and Vegeta soldiered on.

"Perhaps you don't get it by now," chuckled King Vegiita evilly, blasting Vegeta into a nearby cliff. "I am UNBEATABLE!!!  I have been made immortal by Frieza, and given unending strength.  No one has ever beaten me, and no one ever will."

With that, he seized Gohan round the neck, and shot a ki blast through his chest.  He laughed long and hard as everyone gazed at the limp body of the child they all loved.  They didn't want to believe it, until Kame-Sama arrived to take his body away.

~*~

*lips wobble* Gohan!!!!!!!  Don't worry I will make sure nothing happens to him.  The next chapter is 'Gohan's journey'.  Remember to review!!!!!  Only if you review will the next chapters come up and Gohan come back to life.  Damn, I always seem to give away the storyline!!!  Oh well I guess you need a little comfort!! :[  I want 5 more reviews AT LEAST!!!  And thank you to Tanti for spotting the error in that!!!  Now, I also made an error in chapter 3, and as nobody has as yet noticed it I will give the person who emails me the error and the correct word a chance to influence the ending, or write the next chapter, or appear in it, or something like that.  If no one figures it out then I'll have to put myself in *grin*.    Ciao for now!!!

~*SM*~


	5. Gohan's Journey part 1

Thank you to Tanti for spotting the error in chapter 4!!!  Now, I also made an error in chapter 3, and as nobody has as yet noticed it I will give the person who **emails** me the error and the correct word a chance to influence the ending, or write the next chapter, or appear in it, or something like that.  If no one figures it out then I'll have to put myself in *grin*.    If more than 1 person sees it then I'll decide by the no. of reviews you give me.  If _that _is equal (you can give me a review a chapter ya know!!!) then I'll put all of you in!!  Be warned; it's fairly subtle, and it's more the non-existence of a word than a spelling error.  Good luck, and happy finding!!! :)  The fic is now called ' A Dark Rose' at the excellent suggestion of Tanti.  

I am really pissed off.  I can NEVER EVER watch DBZ or any sort of anime again until I am grown up and can afford to buy my own telly with a Cable connection.   Stupid old ITV Digital has gone bust so I can't watch Cartoon Network again, and my dad refuses to get Sky (says I'm obsessed).  Anyway, it went properly bust last night.  So I need lots of nice reviews to cheer me up.  Please???

Chapter 5

Gohan's journey- stage 1.

Gohan opened his eyes.  *Hey, what's happening? * he thought.  *I'm… dead, aren't I?  So how am I… alive? *

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Gohan!"

Gohan grimaced and turned to Kame.  "What is happening Kame?  I thought… I thought…"

"I know, and you are."

Gohan started in surprise, and then remembered that Kame could hear people's thoughts.

"Now, listen, Gohan," Kame whispered, "I'm putting through an appeal to King Yemma (A/N: is that the name of the big red guy who sits at the gate place???) and I hope that since you are a child and you are needed by your planet, he will shorten your time of death so it appears as a millisecond in normal time."

"You can do that?"

~*~

"Very well.  Kame has told me of your conditions, and so I have decided to let you by just this once.  According to the rule book though, if you die you must spend some time in the after-life."

"Didn't… you write the rule-book, sir?  Can't you bend the…"

"Certainly not!!!  I would be disobeying myself if I did that and I would not like to fire myself!!"

"Not too clever, is he?" murmured Gohan.

"Ssh!!!" whispered Kame.

"You shall spend 1 year in the after world and then come back to earth.  The time lag will delay you by 5 minutes, so it will be as if you return 5 minutes later.  Hopefully Lord Mystic Vaduz (A/N: totally random name!!!) will teach you some new tricks."

"Lord… Mystic… what???"

"Lord Mystic Vaduz," said King Yemma patiently.  "He is gifted in the magical arts."

"…Oh…"

"He's very good!"  Kame enthused.  "You should learn a great deal from him!"

"Right… well, bye Kame.  Bye, sir,"

"Nice boy, that," remarked King Yemma after Gohan had left.

Gohan popped his head back in again.

"Um… excuse me, sir, but where do I go?"

"Ask that attendant over there, Gohan," chuckled Kame, knowing something about the attendant that Gohan didn't.

"Thanks.  Well, bye!"

~*~

Gohan approached the green spotted attendant.  He wondered why Kame had been laughing, but supposed that the high altitudes had caused a slight light-headedness.

He spoke to the attendant.

"Excuse, me, attendant sir, but could you tell me where I can find Lord Mystic Vaduz?"

"Follow the yellow brick road!!!  Follow the yellow brick road!!!" sang the attendant.

"I'm… sorry?"

"High ho, high ho, it's off to work we go…."

"O…K…" said Gohan, edging away.  This man was seriously freaking him out.  

"Aaaaand it's a long wayyyy to Tipparareeeee… it's a long wayyyy westward ho… It's a long wayyyy to Tipp…"

Suddenly Gohan lost his patience.

"Kisama!!!  Can't you just shut up???"

The man stood to attention.

"Yes sir right sir!!!  What do you want to know sir?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS LORD MYSTIC VADUZ???  I'M SICK OF ASKIN'!!!"

"Lord Mystic Vaduz is found by taking the nearest plane to the Netherlandsic Torque Island of Mystery and going to Freaky airport.  Next to the airport is a castle called 'Castle lost in the mists of Time owned by a mysterious Wizard named Lord Mystic Vaduz'.  You go into the castle then you pull out the teeth of the Draculonmystic hanging on the wall in front of you.  Inside the teeth is a tiny button labelled 'Totally secret Gateway which I cannot disclose where it goes which goes to the secret hideout of Lord Mystic Vaduz'.  If you press the button then a trapdoor will open beneath you and you will fall down, down, down, and arrive at his secret hideout.  Then you…"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Gohan.  "I have to do all of that???"

"Ummm…" the man blushed.  "Actually you go through that door and then you…"

Gohan looked at him threateningly.

"OK, OK!!!  You go through the door behind me."

Gohan growled at the man, feinted a punch at him and pushed him aside.  Behind him was a door saying 'The Castle of Lord Mystic Vaduz'.  Gohan opened the door and entered.

~*~

Well, what do you think so far???  Leave it in a review and remember to try for the competition thing at the top of the page.  Remember to review, and if you have any ideas please lever them in a review.  

Love, 

~*SM*~


	6. Gohan's journey part 2

Chapter 5

Gohan's journey part 2

Gohan opened the door and entered.

In front of him was swirling blackness, and behind him the door had vanished.  Encased in a dark mist, he floated through his life.  He remembered how he had fought with Frieza in the hope that the planet would blow up with him.  He remembered the battle with the Ginyu force, and being forced to fight Captain Ginyu disguised as his father.  He remembered how Piccolo had sacrificed himself for him, and his father.  He remembered his life before Radditz, happy and peaceful and inordinately dull!  He searched for his most distant memory… the first daddy-son fishing day, a day of supreme happiness.  

Then, his mind went blank, and a wash of cold swept over him.  In the distance, he heard voices "…you think he can do it? He has no memory of any sort of magical art, and his youth may be a hindrance…" 

"…But it may not, and his fighting body has an advantage!" a new, silvery voice said.

Gohan cracked open an eye.  Bending over him was an old man with long white hair down to his waist, wearing a red robe embroidered with gold stars, and a black belt with gold trimming.  He had a red headband around his head, and looked rather peculiar.  The owner of the silvery voice was a young woman, very tall with long red hair to her waist.  She was wearing a shimmery blue-green robe embroidered with silver stars, with a silver sash and a silver circlet encircling her head.  Gohan blinked up into blue eyes, and suddenly looked down, shyly.  The young woman extended a slender hand, and Gohan stood up, awkwardly.

Seeing that he was too shy to say anything, the old man spoke.  

"Child, do not be shy.  I am he who you were searching for.  I am Lord Valteridongiyisalagrashaduz."

"Who?  I am searching for Lord Myst…"

"I am he.  Lord Valteridongiyisalagrashaduz is my correct name, but since none of the imbeciles in the Other World know how to pronounce it, they call me Lord Mystic Vaduz.  It pains me, for I always believe that one's name is the most sacred of all things.  So you shall always address me by my proper name if I am to train you.  Tanti here," he indicated the red-haired woman "will prepare you for my tutelage.  You have one day."

Tanti smiled and beckoned, and Gohan followed her.

~*~

In a different room, Gohan gazed in awe at the mass of colour before him.  He had thought that choosing a robe would be simple, but apparently the kind of robe he chose would affect the eventual training he received.  Eventually, with the help of Tanti, he chose a white robe with gold edging.  He spent the rest of the day talking to Tanti, and finding out about her life before she had come to the Other World to live.

~*~

Sorry it's such a short chapter!!!!  I am going away for the weekend on a long hike thing with 4 of my friends, so there is no chance of me making it longer, so I decided just to update it as it was.  If anyone else wants to be in the next chapter (Tanti is in it automatically, as I haven't finished with her!!!) then please email me with the answer to this question.  The last challenge thing was just way too difficult; no one actually managed to get it.  Um… think of a question… not too controversial…

What is the name of Android 18's brother?? Soz thts the best qu. I can think of atm.


End file.
